A Not So Lonely September
by whendocloudssleep
Summary: What happpens on Friday nights can leave some people happy, sad, or just lonely. One shot. Channy


A.N: This is my first story so I'd love if you'd tell me that you hate it or that you love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and yes I know it's Melinda Gordon and such but I changed it because I do not own the characters.

* * *

Sonny Munroe sits down on the couch and watches her favorite show. You know the one. It comes on Friday night at eight. And she wouldn't miss it for the world. Or at least that's her excuse when Saturday comes and they have a special rehearsal and they ask "What did you do last night?"

She says "Nothing. I had a nice relaxing night at home." She doesn't say anymore and after a while they've learned to stop asking. They know she would be out instead of curled up at home if Chad asked her out.

Everyone knows that he loves her. Except her and vice versa. They are oblivious so she spends every Friday night at home and he spends every Friday night out with a random chick trying to make her jealous. He's trying to build up the courage to ask her out to lunch. Obviously so far it hasn't gone very well.

So for Sonny it's a normal Friday night watching Miranda Gordman talk to ghosts except that she has already seen this episode because it is a rerun so she walks to the bathroom and starts to run a hot bath. The next step in her weekly schedule.

As Sonny pours in the bubble soup she inhales deeply smelling the aroma as it fills her bathroom. It's new and is supposed to be relaxing. So far it is. She turns on her radio and a fitting song comes on the radio. Or at least it's fitting for what she's thinking, feeling, and hoping right now.

_I`m sittin` here all by myself  
just tryin` to think of something to do  
Tryin` to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it`s not working out  
`cause you`re all that`s on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind_

_Oh, I didn`t mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn`t mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn`t mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn`t mean to love me back  
but I know you did._

Sonny smiles as she grabs her phone and checks for messages. She sees one from Tawni and opens it. It says, "Hey Sonny. What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. What time do you want to do something?" Sonny sends back setting her phone down and walking to the kitchen to grab a soda. She opens the pop takes a drink and walks back to the bathroom to find a new message waiting for her.

"About 10," She reads. Looking at the clock she realizes that it's only 8:30 because her show was a repeat of the beginning of the season.

"I'd love to. Could you pick me up at about ten?" Sonny says turning the water in the tub off seeing as it's full.

Across town Tawni is shocked. As she sits at a Starbucks with Nico, Grady, and Portlyn she tells them that Sonny has actually decided to hang out with them. Tawni also infers that Sonny will be shocked when she finds out that Tawni and Portlyn are friends seeing as their shows hate each other, but they bonded over a common love of shopping and compliments.

"Sure. We'll be there." Tawni types excitedly seeing as this would be one of the first times Sonny has participated in something with them that didn't have anything to do with work.

Sonny smiles as she reads the message. "Where are we going?" She asks slipping into her bathtub that is full of bubbles.

"I want to surprise you but make sure you look hawt!!!!" Tawni says setting her phone down and turning to the others to talk about where they're going to go. They decide upon dinner and catching a movie. They're going to see "Where The Wild Things Are." Yes a strange choice for a group of pretty much legal adults but don't we all know that they are more like kids than some of the six year olds out there.

Sonny giggles before hitting the lock button on her cow print covered phone. "Hawt" doesn't really help her decide on what she's going to wear so she decides that she'll deal with that when she gets done relaxing.

Her alarm is set to go off in 15 minutes so she will have time to get ready. She closes her eyes tries to clear her head but a pair of sparkling blue eyes keeps popping up. She knows the face where those eyes belong and she wishes that they would go away. Sonny Munroe does not need the three named jerkthrob that occupies her unconscious mind to take over her conscious mind as well. So she starts to think about what Tawni could be planning for their night and who else will be there because she had has "We'll be there." She knew that it would probably be Grady and Nico and maybe another person from set like Selena Gomez but Sonny couldn't tell for sure and before she knew it her alarm was going off.

She dried her hand off unlocked the phone and turned the alarm off. The music was still playing in the background but she didn't know the song so she dipped under the water getting her entire head wet before coming back up for air and starting to wash her hair.

She used the familiar Cherry Blossom shampoo and the same scented conditioner. And soon that's all she could smell instead of the relaxing bubbles which had mostly dissipated in the 20 minutes between running the bath and washing her hair.

After rising, conditioning, rinsing the conditioner, and washing her body Sonny had almost an hour left to get ready so she stepped out of the tub wrapped a towel around herself before letting the water out of the bathtub. She turns the radio off and runs to her bedroom to dress for the evening. Walking into her small closet she decides on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a black blazer over that.

She walked back down the hall and into the bathroom. She looks in her jewelry box and finds a long silver chain with a large glass heart at the end and puts it on. Sonny then turns to the mirror and puts on her black eyeliner, mascara, and her favorite red lipstick. She was pretty content with what she had done in twenty minutes.

Earlier she had pulled her hair into a messy bun so that it wouldn't get the back of her blazer and shirt wet. So now she pulls it down and looks at the tangled mess of hair she has to work with so she first brushes and dries it with the hair dryer. Then Sonny takes her curling iron and turns it on. She made the curls loose so they would hang down past her shoulders before running her hands though them so that they looked a little messier. She checked her phone which was still in the bathroom which said that it was 9:45 so she had done really well on time.

It didn't worry her that they were going out so late because it was Friday and they were in California so everything stayed open until at least midnight and you could catch a movie practically anytime. And that's what she hoped they would be doing. She walked into the kitchen and finished drinking her soda.

Her doorbell rang so she yelled, "I'll be there in just a minute," before sprinting down the hall back into her room to slide on her black heels. She ran, this time having to be much more careful, she ran back to the door and grabbed her purse from where she had sat it when she came in earlier. Sonny opened the door to a head of blonde hair but not the one with whom she had already made plans to hang out with.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked curiously. Maybe he had been hanging out with Tawni- She stopped herself from actually considering that because Tawni hated Chad and he hated her.

"Um. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight." Chad said quietly rubbing his neck and acting all shy.

Sonny smiled and said, "I'd love to. Just come in while I make a call or two. Okay?"

Chad looked up surprised but followed her into the living room where Sonny instructed him to sit down. "I'll be right back." Sonny said walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. She called Tawni because that would be faster than texting her.

"Hello"

"Hey. Tawni, I'm gonna have to cancel tonight. Something else came up." Sonny said pacing around her kitchen.

"Wait is everything okay?" Tawni said sounding nervous.

"Yeah. Everything is great. And I'll tell you all about it tomorrow and we can hang out then. Sound good?" Sonny said wanting to get off the phone and get back to her date who she had left sitting awkwardly in her living room with nothing to do.

"Sounds great. So just call me later or something. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Sonny heard Tawni say before she hung up the phone.

Sonny walked back into the living room and said, "Okay. It's all good now."

"You didn't tell me what was wrong before." Chad said standing up and walking right in front of Sonny. "So are you-"

Sonny couldn't help herself. He had come and asked her out like she had wanted him to so many times And he just looked so gorgeous standing in front of her that she had to kiss him.

And he kissed her back knowing that this should have happened a long time ago. So as she wrapped her arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around her waist. And after a few minutes they pulled away and Sonny said, "I am completely ready to go. Now."

She leaned up on her toes and kissed him one more time before twisting out of his arms, grabbing his wrist and walking to the door for the first but not the last night he would come and save her from being stuck at home all alone.

* * *

The next day Sonny walked into Starbucks ordered her drink before sitting down with Tawni to tell her all about her date last night with Chad. How they had gone to dinner and a movie and about how they were having dinner again tonight.

Sonny thought Tawni would be mad at the lame reason she had canceled on them last night but instead Tawni smiled and said, "I know we went to see the same movie. And Chad called me and I told him that you were at home like every other Friday night. That's why I asked you to come out with us. So that when he came to the door you would be ready and not in pajamas or that ugly outfit you wore yesterday."

Sonny laughed and thought it's nice to have friends who will trick you into getting ready for a date you didn't even know you were going on.


End file.
